Lo que no fue y pudo ser
by Lily Black H 16
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde que Kurt y Blaine terminaron con su relación , en todo ese tiempo ninguno de ellos ha vuelto a saber nada del otro. Aunque todo podría cambiar cuando Kurt reciba la inesperada noticia de que Blaine va a casarse y nada más y nada menos que con el hombre con quien lo engañó. ¿Kurt reaccionará bien ante su petición de ayudarle a organizar la boda?
1. Chapter 1

** Lo que no fue y pudo ser _  
_**

**Resumen: ** _Han pasado cuatro años desde que Kurt y Blaine terminaron con su relación , en todo ese tiempo ninguno de ellos ha vuelto a saber nada del otro. Aunque todo podría cambiar cuando Kurt reciba la inesperada noticia de que Blaine va a casarse y nada más y nada menos que con el hombre con quien lo engañó. ¿ Y cómo reaccionará Kurt cuando Blaine le pida ayuda para organizar su boda y de paso retomar su amistad? _

**Disclaimer:** _Glee y sus personajes por desgracia no son míos, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan y Brad Falchuck, así como de Fox. Yo solo soy responsable de los errores que encontréis en la historia. _

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que este es mi primer fic Klaine, no sé como se me dará esto, hasta ahora solo había escrito Harry Potter. La historia no sigue todos los acontecimientos ocurridos tras la ruptura de Kurt y Blaine, no hubo interacción entre ellos. Los dos primeros capítulos serán una especie de introducción, para saber que fue de la vida de Blaine y Kurt durante esos años. Ahora sí,**

** ¡ disfruten de la lectura !**

* * *

Chapter 1

La puerta principal se cerró tras él con un sonoro portazo, pero Kurt se encontraba tan cansado que no le prestó la más mínima atención. Se quitó el abrigo, el cual se aseguró de dejar bien colgado en el armario y guardó su maleta en el mismo lugar, sabía que si trataba de deshacerla se quedaría dormido sobre la ropa, ya que disponía de la energía suficiente para desvestirse y meterse en la cama. Y así lo hizo, sin embargo cuando estaba colocando la almohada para acomodarse en ella, vio a una figura, que apoyada en el marco de la puerta, le miraba con una sonrisa triste, tratando de ocultar la preocupación que sus ojos reflejaban.

-Hola, ¿qué tal el viaje?- susurró suavemente, haciendo parecer menos chillona su voz.

-Bien- le contestó Kurt con cautela, invitándola a seguir- Vamos Rachel corta el rollo, ¿qué te pasa?- decidió responder Kurt ante el mutismo de la joven. En cualquier otro momento le hubiera contestado con más amabilidad, pero estaba muy cansado del largo viaje en avión que había tenido que soportar.

Rachel bajó la mirada a la vez que se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior. Miró a Kurt, que la observaba enfadado desde su cama, pero continuó sin decir nada.

-Rachel, si tienes algo que decir dilo ya o lárgate. He tenido un vuelo horrible ¿vale? Me tocó sentarme delante de dos gemelos de seis años que decidieron que su nuevo hobby sería pegar patadas al pobre inútil del asiento delantero, eso por no hablar de la estúpida azafata que no dejaba de tratar de ligar conmigo. Te lo juro Rachel, era más pesada e insistente que tú , y eso ya es decir.

Una pequeña risa se escapó de entre los labios de la joven, que se abrazó a sí misma y se acercó a la cama de Kurt, sentándose en ella y mirando fijamente al impaciente joven que la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Verás, hoy ha venido alguien a casa y te ha traído esto- sacó un fino sobre de color marfil del bolsillo de su bata de color rosa.

Kurt miró el sobre con extrañeza y lo agarró de entre las temblorosas manos de su amiga. A pesar de su nerviosismo logró saca la carta sin romper el sobre, y según iba leyendo lo que esta contenía su semblante cambiaba, desde la impaciencia y el enfado hasta una profunda tristeza. Cuando terminó de leerla levantó la cabeza y miró a Rachel, y al hacerlo la chica pudo apreciar como sus ojos mostraban una gran melancolía y contenían lágrimas que no tardaron en derramarse por su pálida piel de porcelana.

-Kurt yo… yo creí que sería mejor que lo supieras.

- Fue él ¿verdad? Vino aquí y te trajo esto- dijo con furia y lanzando el sobre por los aires.

- Sí. Él quería hablar contigo y contártelo en persona pero tú no estabas.

-¿ Por qué mierda lo hace? ¿Qué pretende con esto? – ya le resultaba imposible parar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro dejando un húmedo rastro.

- Solo me dijo que tú habías sido una persona muy importante en su vida y que quería que estuvieses allí. Me dijo que volvería a pasarse por aquí algún día de esta semana, prefiere contártelo todo en persona. Kurt, en verdad parecía venir con buenas intenciones, no creo que busque hacerte sufrir.

-No, no, no, no , no, no, no.

Kurt negaba fuertemente con la cabeza, apartó de golpe la colcha que le cubría las piernas, se levantó y comenzó a pasear con nerviosismo de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- Rachel, no puedo hablar con él , no puedo verle, es muy pronto. ¿Cómo, cómo ha podido hacerme esto?

- Kurt ya han pasado cuatro años, has tenido tiempo suficiente para superarlo, y creo que él piensa lo mismo, por eso ha venido y por eso ha rehecho su vida con otra persona.

Su joven amigo la miró derrotado y se volvió a sentar a su lado. La miró una ultima vez sin que ningún sonido saliera de su boca y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Sé que debería haberlo superado, y estoy mejor que antes, pero no estoy preparado todavía para algo como esto. Entiendo que haya rehecho su vida, pero no comprendo por qué me lo restriega por la cara.

-Yo no lo veo así, y él no lo ha hecho por eso.

-O sea que tú también esta de acuerdo con esta estupidez de idea y crees que debería ir. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿ Hoy es el día de vamos a joder a Kurt? Como si los gemelos diabólicos no hubiesen sido suficiente.

- Cielo, tranquilízate y escúchame

El joven la miró exasperado y se calló.

- Verás Kurt , antes de que comenzarais a salir erais muy buenos amigos ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero no sé a donde quieres llegar con esto.

-Lo que quiero decir es que Blaine te extraña, eras su mejor amigo y no quiere que vuestra amistad acabe así. Él ya ha superado vuestra ruptura, y ahora lo que quiere es a su mejor amigo de vuelta y apoyándole en un día tan especial para él.

-¿A su amigo? ¿Te estás oyendo Rachel? Soy su ex-novio, y no puedo simplemente olvidar todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros y presentarme allí tan tranquilamente aparentando que nada ocurrió.

- Pero Kurt…

-No Rachel, ¿no lo ves? ¡ME HA INVITADO A SU PUÑETERA BODA CON EL TÍO CON EL QUE ME ENGAÑÓ! ¿Cómo espera ahora que vaya allí? ¿Para qué, para darle consejos sobre la noche de bodas? Su engaño con ese Eli arruinó nuestra relación, y de paso terminó destrozándome. Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie Rachel.

- Lo sé Kurt, y sabes que desde el principio te apoyé a ti y a tu decisión de alejarte de Blaine pero… creo que esto podría ayudarte.-le dijo con cautela la joven de cabello castaño temiendo que su amigo explotase de nuevo.

-¿Ayudarme cómo?- Kurt ya más tranquilo la miró con interés.

- Podría ayudarte a olvidarle de una vez. Ver que va a casarse con otro y que es algo inevitable podría hacer que le olvides.

-Pero lo voy a pasar muy mal Rachel. Es el chico con el que me engañó, no sé si voy a soportar verle y compararle conmigo.

Rachel le abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

-No te voy a mentir, va a ser muy duro Kurt, pero me tienes aquí para apoyarte. Siempre me has tenido aquí. Te abrazaré , lloraré contigo, compraré tarrinas de helado de chocolate y veremos ``_Eternamente amigas_´´ una y otra vez .- Ante eso Kurt la miró y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

Sus ojos azules comenzaban a mostrar la evidencia de sus lloros y su siempre perfectamente peinado cabello se encontraba revuelto, consecuencia de la desesperación que el joven habría sufrido unos momentos antes.

- Preferiría no comer tanto helado, mis pantalones no fueron diseñados para unos kilos de más en mi trasero.

Rachel volvió a abrazarle riendo por la ocurrencia del joven, Kurt la besó en la frente y se alejó de ella.

-Quiero dormir un poco y tú también deberías hacerlo, ¿ no tienes mañana la audición para Wicked?

- Sí, tienes razón, no creo que aparecer con unas enormes ojeras convenza a los directores de casting para que me den el papel.

- Por favor Rachel, lo que les va a convencer va a ser tu asombrosa voz y tu impresionante currículum. Eres una de las estrellas más prometedoras de Broadway y lo sabes.

-¿ Sabes que te quiero mucho? Y tú también eres muy prometedor, tu actuación en el `` _Mago de Oz_ ´´ sí que fue espectacular.

-Es verdad, nadie puede hacer mejor que yo del Espantapájaros.

-Duerme bien guapo.

-Tú también. Oye Rachel, ¿sabes algo de Santana?

- Me dijo que hoy trabajaba hasta tarde, y luego había quedado con Lisa.- le miró alzando las cejas.

-¿Es serio lo suyo?- le preguntó con escepticismo.

- Es Santana Kurt, sabes que desde Brittany , ninguna de sus citas ha sido algo serio.

- Santana lo ha pasado muy mal y ha seguido fuerte, apoyándonos incluso con nuestros problemas. ¿Cómo consigue hacerlo?

- A veces necesitamos ser fuertes para no derrumbar a otros.

* * *

Kurt no recordaba haber dormido tan poco desde que su padre sufrió un ataque al corazón, pero a pesar de su agotamiento había pasado casi toda la noche dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido ese día. Por una parte no podía evitar emocionarse por el hecho de volver a saber de Blaine, pero por otro… el tema aún seguía doliéndole. A Rachel, Santana y a su padre les había mentido; seis meses después del engaño de Blaine, el castaño les dijo que ya lo había olvidado, fingió su mejor sonrisa de diva y comenzó a salir con Charlie, el nuevo secretario de Vogue, sin embargo la relación solo fue eso, una forma de pasar el rato y de tratar de olvidar a Blaine. Y aunque su relación con Charlie terminó de muy mala manera, Kurt siguió manteniendo otras relaciones sin involucrarse nunca de manera sentimental.

Rachel y Santana no eran tontas, y día tras día, relación tras relación veían como la inocencia y la amabilidad de Kurt se iba perdiendo, no con ellas ya que tanto en su trabajo, en NYADA y con sus amigos seguía siendo tan dulce como siempre, incluso con sus relaciones era muy cariñoso, pero sabiendo guardar las distancias. Desde el primer momento que conocía a algún chico les dejaba muy claro que su relación solo sería sexo pero nunca amor. Tras esto algunos se iban porque buscaban algo más serio pero otros muchos decidían seguir con el joven de rostro angelical, con la vaga esperanza de que podrían hacerle cambiar de parecer; aún así, a pesar de sus muchos esfuerzos nunca lo conseguían. Kurt estaba tan roto por dentro que no era capaz de dejarles entrar, su corazón había pertenecido a Blaine, lo había dado todo por él y este se lo había roto.

Santana fue una de las personas que sufrió más empatía con lo que le pasó a Kurt, nunca fue capaz de perdonar al joven Anderson, ya que a pesar de que se metía mucho con el castaño, lo quería como a un hermano y fue uno de las personas en las que más se apoyó Kurt durante esos duros momentos. Rachel a veces se daba por vencida, porque había días que no podía soportar ver de esa manera a Kurt, pero Santana nunca decayó.

Los primeros meses fueron los perores, no porque Kurt llorara, no, nunca lloró y eso es lo que más miedo les dio. Sino que según pasaban los días y las semanas Kurt dejó de comer, ya no asistía a sus clases en NYADA y estuvo semanas sin aparecer por el trabajo. Sin embargo la etapa más traumática para Rachel y Santana fue cuando Kurt dejó de hablar y de escucharlas, había días incluso en los que sus ojos no mostraban ningún tipo de emoción o de brillo, como anteriormente hacían. Sus amigas tenían tanto miedo de que cometiese una locura que no se atrevían a dejarle solo en ningún momento.

Pero todo cambió el día que se cumplían seis meses desde que Kurt recibió tan terrible noticia, ese día despertó de repente y volvió a ser alguien parecido a la persona que era antes: regresó al trabajo, retomó sus clases y conoció a Charlie. Rachel y Santana decidieron no mencionar lo ocurrido para evitar una nueva recaída de su amigo.

Pero a pesar de todo eso… ver a Blaine de nuevo iba a ser algo muy complicado. Si ya le había resultado difícil no sentir algo por él cuando estaban separados y no se veían, ahora que volverían a encontrarse…No quería ni imaginarlo.

En realidad Kurt no se sentía preparado aún para verle, y en su opinión nunca lo estaría, pero Rachel tenía razón, tal vez esa era la única forma de dejar marchar de una vez a Blaine y rehacer su propia vida, que había dejado a la deriva cuatro años atrás.

- Kurt, ¿puedes traer a mi despacho los diseños que te encargué? - Isabelle asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho y miró a Kurt con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

- Claro, ahora mismo te los llevo. – Kurt ordenó a toda prisa sus bocetos, los metió en una carpeta roja y se dirigió al despacho de su jefa. Ni siquiera sabía como había logrado llegar hasta allí, temblaba de pies a cabeza y le resultaba imposible dar un solo paso sin que sintiese sus piernas de gelatina. Isabelle por primera vez le había pedido diseñar unos vestidos para la nueva sesión fotográfica de la revista. Kurt ni siquiera sabía como había tenido la inspiración suficiente para hacerlos, pero había quedado muy contento con los resultados y esperaba que Isabelle tuviese la misma opinión que él. Si le gustaban y les incluía en el reportaje, su nombre aparecería en la revista, como el diseñador de los trajes, y ese podría ser un gran impulso en su carrera dentro del mundo de la moda.

-Son impresionante Kurt . ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que viera tus diseños antes?

-¿De verdad crees que son buenos? No sé, nunca pensé que eran lo suficientemente buenos. Además el otro día me sentía inspirado.

-Tienes mucho talento Kurt, desde que apareciste en mi despacho por primera vez lo supe, pero ahora tengo una prueba para demostrar lo maravilloso que eres en esto. Y quiero que te sientas muy inspirado de ahora en adelante, porque esta no va a ser la última vez que voy a necesitar tus diseños. – Con una cariñosa sonrisa le pasó la carpeta con los dibujos.-Dáselos a Stephanie y que se encargue de que tus diseños estén en la sesión fotográfica del lunes .

Kurt salió del despacho sin poder evitar dar pequeños saltitos de alegría.

* * *

La verdad era que Kurt nunca abandonó su sueño de Broadway a pesar de la oportunidad que se le presentó al poder trabajar en Vogue. Terminó sus estudios en NYADA, convirtiéndose en un joven muy prometedor, e incluso había conseguido protagoniza el papel del espantapájaros en ``El Mago de Oz´´, y por el momento había logrado compaginar sus dos trabajos, sin decepcionar a ninguno de sus jefes. Sin embargo, sabía que en algún momento tendría que decantarse por una ya que si progresaba en alguno de los dos tendría que dedicarse completamente a él. Desde que era pequeño su sueño había sido Broadway y NYADA era la escuela perfecta que lo llevó directamente a los escenarios, pero en un principio no fue aceptado en NYADA y Vogue se cruzó en su camino, con su otro gran sueño, la moda. Y el problema llegaba cuando ahora en ese mundo de celebridades, y últimas tendencias se le presentaba la oportunidad de su vida. Resultaría una decisión muy complicada de tomar en el futuro, aunque en un futuro no muy lejano, por ello Kurt prefirió dejar a un lado esos pensamientos y disfrutar de la felicidad que Isabelle le acababa de otorgar con su noticia.

* * *

Un emocionado Kurt Hummel abrió la puerta de su departamento y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto sin prestar atención a las tres personas que lo miraban desde la mesa del comedor.

-Lady Hummel- lo llamó Santana y aunque el joven odiaba ese sobrenombre, no pudo evitar notar el extraño tono en la voz de su amiga. Se giró y al hacerlo todo a su alrededor se volvió invisible, lo único en lo que pudo fijarse fue en el joven de grandes ojos de color miel que lo miraba sentado entre sus dos compañeras de piso.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen: ** _Han pasado cuatro años desde que Kurt y Blaine terminaron con su relación , en todo ese tiempo ninguno de ellos ha vuelto a saber nada del otro. Aunque todo podría cambiar cuando Kurt reciba la inesperada noticia de que Blaine va a casarse y nada más y nada menos que con el hombre con quien lo engañó. ¿ Y cómo reaccionará Kurt cuando Blaine le pida ayuda para organizar su boda y de paso retomar su amistad? _

**Disclaimer:** _Glee y sus personajes por desgracia no son míos, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan y Brad Falchuck, así como de Fox. Yo solo soy responsable de los errores que encontréis en la historia. _

**¡Hola a todos! Lo primero es que quería agradecerles por sus hermosos comentarios que me han encantado. No pensé que esta historia iba a gustar, pero me alegro de que haya sido así. Os agradezco muchísimo los comentarios, que hayáis incluido mi historia en favoritos y que la sigáis. Espero que siga gustándoos. Sé que dije que trataría de tener antes el capítulo pero esta semana he andado bastante liada y apenas he tenido tiempo para sentarme a escribir, por no mencionar que soy bastante lenta escribiendo en el ordenador, prefiero escribirlo a mano, peo voy a tratar de mejorar y a tener los capítulos al día. **

**Ahora sí no os entretengo más y os dejo leer el segundo capítulo. Este se centra en conocer un poco lo que ha vivido Blaine estos años. **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Klaine Anderson Hummel y a Hechicera. Muchas gracias chicas por el gran apoyo que me habéis dado.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura! **

Chapter 2:

A Blaine Anderson nunca le había gustado viajar en avión, y menos aún comprar tarde el billete y quedarse sin el asiento de la ventanilla, pero por sobre todo eso, lo que más le desagradaba era el hecho de que tenía que viajar solo. Desde que era muy pequeño le aterraba volar, y únicamente cuando lo hacía acompañado de alguien conseguía tranquilizarse lo suficiente para soportar todo el viaje sin sufrir ninguno de sus ataques de ansiedad.

En realidad, en un principio él no iba a viajar solo, el asiento vacío a su derecha lo demostraba, pero su prometido en el último momento se había visto obligado a cancelar su vuelo por problemas en su trabajo. Así que allí estaba Blaine Anderson, son un miedo horroroso a volar y de camino a Nueva York para organizar solo todo lo relacionado con su boda. Él no vivía en Nueva York, no, tras acabar su último año en Mackinley decidió evitar NYADA y Nueva York y se mudó a Los Ángeles a estudiar en una prestigiosa escuela de arte dramático, la AADA (American Academy of Dramatics Arts ), fueron tres años muy duros, pero Blaine logró sobresalir entre los alumnos de su promoción y tras graduarse consiguió un puesto de trabajo en una conocida compañía de teatro de Los Ángeles, en la cual interpretó los papeles protagónicos de algunas de las mejores obras, e incluso ese último año había sido nominado para un premio Tony.

Blaine nunca había pensado en casarse tan temprano, solo tenía 23 años, pero amaba mucho a su prometido y sabía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. A pesar de que el trabajo de ambos los mantenía separados durante largos períodos de tiempo, Blaine tenía muy claro que era el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

-Señoras y señores, abróchense los cinturones y permanezcan en sus asientos. Llegaremos a Nueva York en un momento- dijo una de las azafatas a través de su interfono. Blaine se agarró con mayor fuerza a los reposabrazos de su asiento. Sabía que uno de los momentos más peligrosos del viaje en avión era el aterrizaje.

En momentos como ese lo que más deseaba era que Eli estuviese junto a él y le tomase la mano, pero Eli no era así, pocas veces demostraba afecto en público. Por ello Blaine se había sorprendido tanto cuando le pidió matrimonio, siempre creyó que sería él quien tomaría la iniciativa, pero no fue así. Dos meses atrás, una noche que volvía agotado tras un duro ensayo se encontró con la casa a oscuras, únicamente iluminada por un camino de velas que lo llevó hasta una mesa decorada con ínfimo gusto. Esa noche Eli se superó, nunca había sido tan romántico, y cuando sacó de su bolsillo una diminuta caja de terciopelo azul y se arrodilló frente a él, Blaine no imaginó que pudiese ser más feliz.

Con esos recuerdos en su mente fue capaz de soportar el duro aterrizaje que provocó más de un grito en el interior del avión por parte de algunos aterrorizados pasajeros, sin mencionar las marcas de uñas que algunos maridos tuvieron que verse obligados a aceptar por parte de sus histéricas esposas.

Las maletas cayeron con un estruendoso ruido dentro del maletero provocando que el taxi se tambalease ligeramente. Una vez dentro y ya sentado en los mullidos asientos impregnados de un fuerte olor a cigarrillos y a café, Blaine decidió llamar a Eli, sin embargo, como habitualmente ocurría, el teléfono fue contestado por la secretaria de este, que le informó con unos modales que dejaban mucho que desear, que su prometido se encontraba reunido y no podía atenderle en ese momento. El joven suspiró derrotado y apoyándose sobre el respaldo del asiento volvió a coger su teléfono y decidió llamar a su amigo Sam.

-Hey tío, ¿qué tal el vuelo?

-Hola Sam. Bien, un poco aterrado al principio pero creo que voy mejorando, no he gritado ni una vez.

-A eso le llamo yo progreso. ¿Has hablado con Eli?

Blaine suspiró, quería evitar a toda costa ese tema, pero su amigo no era tonto. Sam se llevaba muy mal con Eli, no soportaba su sola presencia y únicamente era educado con él por Blaine, pero no le gustaba la actitud de este ante su amigo ni la forma que tenía a veces de tratarlo frente a otras personas. Blaine se negaba a ver esa realidad y suplicaba a Sam por una mayor tolerancia hacia su novio.

-Sí, le he llamado, pero hoy tenía una reunión muy importante con unos patrocinadores así que me dijo que me llamaría luego- mintió descaradamente cruzando los dedos para que su amigo no se percatase de la decepción en su voz.

-¿Tengo que volver a decírtelo Blaine?

- ¿El qué?- sabía perfectamente lo que su amigo quería decirle, pero prefería hacerse el inocente antes de oír esa cruda verdad.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres casarte con Eli? ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida así? Te ha dejado abandonado en este viaje, se supone que tenía que ayudarte a organizar la boda, y ni siquiera te ha llamado para saber si has llegado bien, a pesar de que sabe acerca de tu miedo a volar.

-Sam no quiero pelear otra vez por esto, estoy muy cansado, solo quiero llegar al hotel y dormir.

Al otro lado de la línea Sam compuso una ligera mueca pero decidió dejar de lado el tema y centrarse en otras cosas más importantes de las que tenía que hablar con el moreno.

-¿Ya tienes planeado lo que harás ?

-No, todavía no. Mañana empezaré, pero seguramente lo primero que haré será reservar el restaurante y el lugar donde se celebrará la ceremonia. Me espera un trabajo muy duro, ¿vendrás a ayudarme?- preguntó con un ligero tono de esperanza en la voz. Organizar la boda sería algo muy duro, y a pesar de que Eli viajaría tres días más tarde para ayudarle, no le vendría mal la ayuda de su mejor amigo, aunque su mejor amigo tuviese tan mal gusto.

-No puedo, tengo que viajar mañana a Francia para presentar el estreno de la nueva temporada de la serie. Aunque recuérdamelo, ¿por qué celebráis la boda en Nueva York?

-Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, porque toda la familia de Eli vive aquí y él siempre ha soñado con casarse aquí.

-Sí, pero toda tu familia y todos tus amigos viven muy lejos de Nueva York, pocos conocidos tuyos viven allí. Exactamente cuatro conocidos tuyos viven allí.- No recibió contestación así que decidió atacar directamente con la razón por la que más quería hablar con su amigo.- ¿Vas a seguir adelante con eso?

Blaine se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar

-Estoy completamente seguro Sam. Necesito hacerlo, hasta que no lo vea, hasta que no cierre esta historia no podré estar tranquilo y ser feliz de una vez con Eli. Además ya te lo dije, echo mucho de menos a mi amigo y no quiero que las cosas entre nosotros terminen de esta manera. Mañana iré a su departamento y le contaré todo.

-Antes de que lo hagas creo que deberías saber algo

-¿El qué?

- Hablé hace poco con Brittany, ya sabes que ella y Santana siguen hablando cada día. Por lo que me contó, Kurt no está del todo bien. Santana y Rachel están muy preocupadas por él, dicen que ha cambiado, que ya no es el mismo Kurt de antes, por lo menos en lo que a relaciones se refiere. Blaine, sabes que te apoyo, aunque a veces considere que algunas de tus ideas son muy descabelladas, pero tengo miedo de que esto destroce a Kurt. ¿Cómo crees que se lo va a tomar él? Te vas a casar con el chico con el que lo engañaste. No puedes esperar de él una reacción muy comprensiva.

-Sam hemos tenido esta discusión muchas veces y sabes que no me vas a hacer cambiar de idea.

-Lo sé , pero lo único ten cuidado, piensa un poco en él ¿vale?

Blaine se mordió el labio inferior y asintió lentamente.

-Sí créeme , lo haré. Lo último que quiero es ver a Kurt mal de nuevo por mi culpa. Me voy a acostar, te llamo mañana

-Adios.

-Adios.

Blaine cortó con menos convicción de la que tenía antes. Sam era la persona que mejor lo conocía, habían vivido juntos tras dejar Lima y mudarse a Los Ángeles y sabía perfectamente como hacerle dudar de sus propias decisiones. Blaine sabía que tal vez no debería hacerle eso a Kurt, sino que solamente debería olvidarle y dejarle en paz para que de esa forma su ex- novio pudiese sanar sus propias heridas. Y aunque trataba de hacer eso no podía, por una vez Blaine Anderson quería ser una persona egoísta, por muy mal que eso sonase. Quería recuperar a su mejor amigo, a la persona que lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo. Con Kurt lo vivió todo , con el que aprendió como amar y como ser amado, y estúpidamente lo perdió.

Sin embargo Blaine no era tonto, y además conocía a Kurt como la palma de su mano, y sabía perfectamente como reaccionaría el castaño ante la noticia, pero tenía la esperanza de que les ayudaría a ambos a pasar página y a retomar esa amistad que en un principio tuvieron.

Cuando Blaine le confesó a Kurt que lo había engañado con Eli, lo pasó fatal todos esos meses, ya que nunca volvieron a hablar, nunca resolvieron sus problemas y la culpa acabó por consumirlo; dejó de ser él mismo, perdió su alegría, su espontaneidad y renunció completamente a las relaciones. Cuando se mudó a Los Ángeles con Sam, las cosas cambiaron y poco a poco volvió a recuperarse a sí mismo en todos los aspectos de su vida.

Y justo en esos momentos, cuando volvía a ser quien había sido en el pasado, se encontró con la persona con quien menos esperaba encontrarse en Los Ángeles, Eli.

Tras acostarse con él y después de todo lo que esto provocó en su relación con Kurt, lo ignoró por completo y evitó contestar todas sus llamadas y sus mensajes. Por lo que tras dos meses de continua insistencia Eli se cansó de llamar. Debido a ello Blaine nunca se imaginó que se volverían a encontrar en un lugar tan lejano a Westerville y menos aún la actitud de Eli , ya que creía que le guardaría un gran rencor.

Aún así cuando volvieron a verse en esa pequeña cafetería que el joven Anderson solía frecuentar tras sus clases ,parecía como si esos dos años nunca hubiesen pasado. Tras ese día continuaron saliendo, Blaine le contó todo lo ocurrido, le habló del motivo de que no le devolviese ninguna llamada, le explicó su historia con Kurt… y de esa forma, poco a poco algo comenzó a surgir entre ellos hasta que al final, lentamente, Blaine se enamoró de él. Nunca fue su intención, y menos aún después del daño que ese error le provocó a Kurt, pero pasó y para cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de remediarlo, se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

Desde el primer momento su relación fue color de rosa. Eli era increíblemente dulce con él, le regalaba ramos de rosas todos los días, iba a buscarle al teatro tras sus ensayos, lo invitaba a cenar en carísimos restaurantes…todo era absolutamente perfecto.

Que Blaine no se enamorase de él era algo imposible. Siempre se preguntó cómo fue posible que sintiese algo tan fuerte por él en tan poco tiempo, pero después comprendió que el motivo era que en verdad necesitaba se amado, necesitaba de alguien que fuese así de dulce con él, que le diese todo el amor que durante esos años había echado en falta; simplemente buscaba recuperar ese amor incondicional que llevaba buscando desde que perdió a Kurt.

A pesar de lo mucho que quería a Eli, nunca fue capaz de olvidar a Kurt. El joven de ojos azules había sido el centro de su vida desde los 15 años y eso no era fácil de olvidar, y estaba seguro de que nunca olvidaría el amor que sintió por Kurt. Nunca llegó a decírselo, pero Blaine no fue el único que salvó a Kurt de esa depresión en la que el joven estaba cayendo debido a los abusos de Karofsky, sino que el castaño también lo salvó a él. Conocer a Kurt fue como si una nueva puerta se abriese ante sus ojos, fue la persona que le permitió conocer otra vida fuera de los continuos maltratos que tuvo que sufrir por parte de sus padres una vez estos se enteraron de sus preferencias sexuales. Él nunca creyó que conocería a una persona que fuese capaz de devolverle la magia a su vida de esa forma, pero el joven Kurt Hummel lo hizo, con ese extraño brillo en la mirada que encendía su rostro cada vez que mencionaba Broadway o al Glee Club o cada vez que sus conversaciones derivaban en el padre del joven. Burt llegó a convertirse en un padre para Blaine solo por lo mucho que lo apreciaba a través de las palabras de su hijo. Blaine tardó en darse cuenta, pero cuando lo hizo llegó a la conclusión de que siempre había estado enamorado de Kurt, y de que esa primera vez que se vieron, inconscientemente ``Teenage Dream´´ iba dedicada a él.

Extrañaba tanto esos momentos que unos días atrás, mientras encargaba las invitaciones de su boda no pudo contenerse y sin pensarlo encargó también una invitación para Kurt.

Por supuesto, se cuidó mucho de que Eli no se enterase de lo ocurrido. Quería mucho a su novio, pero si había algo que no soportaba de él eran sus celos, a veces podía llegar a ser muy exagerado y el tema de Kurt lo ponía muy nervioso. Blaine no recordaba haberle dado nunca razones para ello, pero Eli no soportaba oír a hablar del ex de su prometido.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterase de que Kurt estaba invitado ala boda, esperaba que comprendiera sus motivos, pero muy en su interior sabía que Eli no cooperaría con tanta facilidad y que eso le costaría una gran pelea.

Sacudió la cabeza con frustración, no quería pensar en ello, porque de todas formas tampoco sabía si Kurt aceptaría ir. Blaine presumía de ser la persona que mejor lo conocía, sabía que le sentaría muy mal y que incluso sufriría algún que otro objeto que el castaño decidiese arrojarle, pero por otra parte…llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber de él y las preguntas se amontonaban en su cerebro: ¿Seguiría siendo ese dulce chico al que dejó llorando en una solitaria calle de Nueva York? ¿Habría cambiado tanto que ni tan siquiera recordaría quién era él ? ¿Lo habría perdonado? ¿Seguiría odiándolo?.

Esas preguntas no dejaban de rondar en su cabeza y le imposibilitaban dormir. Se levantó de la cama y miró su reloj, solo eran las doce de la noche. Sabía que volver a dormir sería algo imposible una vez despierto, así que optó por dar una vuelta por las calles de Nueva York. Era la ciudad que nunca dormía, y viendo esa expresión muy acorde a su estado actual decidió disfrutar de la ciudad y salir.

En ningún momento de su infancia había sido muy fanático de Broadway, pero al igual que con muchas otras cosas, Kurt logró hacerle cambiar de idea, y cuando se mudó a Los Ángeles no dudó ni un segundo en estudiar esa carrera. Sabía lo duro que era, pero la ilusión de Kurt por ese mundo era tan grande que terminó contagiándole y Broadway se convirtió también en su sueño. Todavía no había llegado a actuar allí, pero sabía que su carrera recién comenzaba y haría todo lo posible para lograr estar algún día sobre ese escenario.

Las brillantes luces de la calle se reflejaban en los grandes carteles que anunciando las nuevas obras de teatro, llenaban todo el espacio con sus enormes fotografías. Según iba caminando pudo observar los carteles de los musicales que en ese momento se estaban representando. Pudo ver la dulce cara de inocencia de una pelirroja niña de pelo rizado que sonreía en el cartel de ``_Annie´´,_ pudo ver el famoso cartel de color verde que mostraba la silueta de una bruja de color negro que representaba el conocido musical de ``Wicked´´ y se sorprendió un poco cuando su vista enfocó un cartel que había visto muchas veces, pero que sin embargo ahora le llamó más la atención, por lo conocida que le resultaba la cara del espantapájaros del ``Mago de Oz´´. Tras unos minutos cayó en la cuenta de que el personaje era interpretado por Kurt. Había oído hablar en Los Ángeles del increíble talento que el joven Hummel demostraba sobre el escenario, y que era uno de los actores con más posibilidades para alcanza esa lejana meta que todos buscaban en Broadway. Blaine no pudo evitar componer una ligera sonrisa al recordar todos los comentarios que sus compañeros de trabajo realizaron sobre Kurt. Él ya sabía de todo eso, siempre supo la gran capacidad que tenía el joven y siempre fue uno de sus mayores apoyos, por eso no se sorprendía de que tan rápido hubiese logrado hacerse un hueco en el teatro.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Blaine Anderson en Nueva York?- se giró al oír una voz que sonaba familiar, y al ver al propietario de ella sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente.

- ¿Sebastian?- Miró perplejo al alto joven de pelo castaño que lo miraba con una sonrisa.- ¿ Qué haces aquí?

-¿ No crees que debería se yo quien te hiciese esa pregunta? Según me dijeron vives en Los Ángeles.

- Sí vivo allí, vine a resolver unos asuntos.- dijo con nerviosismo tratando de ocultar su mano izquierda, en la cual llevaba el anillo de compromiso. No se avergonzaba de ello, era solo que conocía a Sebastián y prefería no tener que soportar esos comentarios en ese momento.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Porcelana?

- No tiene nada que ver con Kurt, ¿por qué dices eso?

- Estabas mirando el cartel de su musical y no creo que vestido de espantapájaros se vea tan sexi como para merecer esa cara de deseo que tenías en el rostro.

- Lo que tú digas. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Según tú Broadway solo era para ``nenazas y pringados ´´.

- Y sigo creyendo eso, solo pasaba por aquí. A veces después de salir me gusta pasarme por aquí y reírme de los pobres inútiles que miran embelesados los carteles con la esperanza de aparecer en ellos algún día. Y… eso es exactamente lo que tú estabas haciendo. – le sonrió con superioridad y se acercó un poco más a él.

- Estoy muy cansado Sebastian, he tenido un vuelo muy largo y no creo que pueda aguantar después de tanto tiempo tus bromas de la misma forma que lo hacía antes.

- Tranquilo Anderson, que solo quería hablar contigo. Yo ya no soy el mismo del instituto ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Es verdad! Dejarme casi ciego te hizo aprender la lección.- exclamó Blaine exageradamente y con burla.

- Oye es en serio Blaine. Me alegro de verte. Por cierto, lo he visto.

-¿El qué?

- El anillo de compromiso, además ya sabía que te ibas a casar, ayer salió un reportaje sobre ello en el New York Times.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué?

- Blaine, te recuerdo que la familia de Eli es una de las más influyentes de Nueva York, ¿de verdad creías que no aparecería el anuncio de la boda de su hijo el heredero de toda la fortuna? Lo has hecho bien Anderson.

- Oh cállate Sebastian. Creo que ya es tarde, así que lo mejor será que me vaya.- miró una última vez más el cartel del ``Mago de Oz´´ rezando para que Sebastian no se percatase de ello.

- ¿Sigues teniendo el mismo número? ¿Podemos quedar algún día y te ayudo con los preparativos de la boda?

- Está bien, tengo el mismo número.- se giró y comenzó a andar por donde había llegado.

- Ha cambiado, pero no en todos los aspectos.- le gritó Sebastian desde lejos.

Blaine se giró y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero al ver la expresión de su cara supo exactamente de quién estaba hablando. No tenía ni idea de cómo Sebastian sabía eso pero no dudaba de lo que había dicho, no sabía por qué pero le creía y eso era lo que más miedo le daba, que Sebastian había sido capaz de adivinar el tema que desde hacía unos días rondaba en su cabeza y que lo había mantenido despierto esa noche.

Kurt había cambiado, ya no era el mismo.

**¿Qué les pareció? Quise hacerle más largo e incluir más cosas pero decidí dejarlo para el próximo capítulo así subía este antes. Apareció Sebastian, tengo que admitir que me encanta este personaje, pero solo como amigo de los chicos. Aunque tranquilos esta no será la última vez que aparezca Sebastian. Bueno y en el próximo capítulo ya tendremos el reencuentro Klaine, ya dije que los dos primeros serían para explicar las vidas de los chicos durante esos años. ¿Y qué pensáis de Eli? Este chico esconde muchas más cosas así que todavía no saqueis muchas conclusiones. **

**Cimari : Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la historia y muchas gracias por comentarlo. Espero que este segundo capítulo también te haya gustado. **

**Cannelle Vert : Hola! De verdad muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado. Hasta que me lo preguntaste no había pensado en de qué podría se diminutivo el nombre de Eli, como en la serie directamente lo conocimos con ese nombre. Aunque seguramente para la trama de la historia tendré que darle un nombre, así que lo pensaré. Espero que te haya gustado este segundo capítulo.**

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo que no fue y pudo ser**

**Resumen: ** _Han pasado cuatro años desde que Kurt y Blaine terminaron con su relación , en todo ese tiempo ninguno de ellos ha vuelto a saber nada del otro. Aunque todo podría cambiar cuando Kurt reciba la inesperada noticia de que Blaine va a casarse y nada más y nada menos que con el hombre con quien lo engañó. ¿ Y cómo reaccionará Kurt cuando Blaine le pida ayuda para organizar su boda y de paso retomar su amistad? _

**Disclaimer:** _Glee y sus personajes por desgracia no son míos, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan y Brad Falchuck, así como de Fox. Yo solo soy responsable de los errores que encontréis en la historia. _

**¡Hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, en serio, no sabéis lo mucho que significa para mí que haya gente que esté leyendo mi historia y que le esté gustando. Quiero aclarar que este fic es principalmente Klaine, pero ya sabemos que siempre tiene que haber un poco de drama ¿o no? Por eso tenéis que dar tiempo a los personajes, todavía quedan muchas cosas por contar. Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo, ya he decidido que publicaré un capítulo cada semana, seguramente los sábados. En el caso de que no esté publicado ese día os avisaría y lo subiría al día siguiente. **

**Con respecto a este capítulo quiero decir que continúa después de cómo acabó el anterior, pero se centrará en como terminó el primer capítulo, el encuentro entre Kurt y Blaine. Espero que se haya entendido, cualquier duda me podéis preguntar.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Abrió los ojos con exagerada lentitud y nada más hacerlo fue atacado por un zumbante ruido en su cabeza, como si una colmena de abejas se hallase en el cabecero de su nueva cama de hotel. El día anterior había llegado muy tarde debido a que tras ese encuentro con Sebastian le resultó imposible volver al hotel, por lo que se dedicó a dar vueltas por la ciudad. Cuando por fin un taxista se apiadó de él y lo condujo al lujoso hotel que su prometido había reservado en el mismísimo centro de la Gran Manzana, eran ya las 6 de la mañana. Aún así, su despertador fue programado para sonar a las 9 . Tenía muchas cosas todavía por organizar de la boda, estaba solo y además sabía que si dormía poco su cabeza estaría lo suficientemente despejada como para impedirle pensar en la conversación mantenida el día anterior con su antiguo amigo ya que lo que sacó en claro de ella podría llevarle a cometer muchas estupideces.

Había algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llevar a cabo, pero no era capaz de aceptar eso todavía. Por el amor de Dios, se iba casar en menos de un mes con el amor de su vida, con el que salía desde hacía dos años, pero aún así llevaba una semana sin poder sacarse a Kurt de la cabeza.

Por ello estaba decidido a hacer aquello lo más rápido posible, para así, una vez hubiera resuelto ese problema podría dedicarse por completo al tema que más requería su atención :la preparación de su boda.

Se vistió con cuidadosa parsimonia y eligiendo la ropa que sabía que más le favorecía. Podía sonar raro que se estuviese vistiendo así para ver a una persona que no era su prometido, pero era Kurt y quería causarle una buena impresión, por lo menos antes de darle esa impactante noticia que descolocaría por completo al joven.

En esos últimos años, Blaine había cambiado un poco su forma de vestir, por supuesto seguía llevando sus famosas pajaritas, pero ahora era más atrevido con la ropa, ya no solo portaba únicamente ropa clásica sino que se atrevía con todo tipo de prendas. Tenía que reconocer que Eli había tenido mucho que ver en ese cambio de estilo, y aunque en un principio a él mismo no le había convencido, con el tiempo había terminado acostumbrándose.

Llegar al apartamento de Kurt, Rachel y Santana no le resultó complicado. Aún recordaba la última vez que se había presentado allí, con un ramo de rosas rojas y con una gran peso en el corazón. Ese día perdió a Kurt y recordaba como tras contarle lo ocurrido se vieron obligados a dormir juntos. Ese día lloró como no había hecho desde que fue atacado en el baile de Sadie Hawkins de su anterior instituto. Recordaba perfectamente como trató desesperadamente de conservar todos los pequeños detalles que caracterizaban a Kurt, desde su olor, la forma de su pelo revuelto, el acompasado ritmo de su respiración, que se mostraba mucho más irregular debido a los sollozos que le impedían dormir. Y algo que jamás olvidaría y que ese apartamento le recordaba completamente era la sensación de que algo entre ellos se rompía, quizá para siempre. Se acordaba de cómo abandonó el piso a la mañana siguiente, evitando la fría y a la vez dolida mirada de Rachel que le impidió hablar con Kurt por última vez.

Habían ocurrido tantas cosas desde ese momento, que no podía creerse que estaba allí de nuevo.

-¡Berry me voy! Acuérdate de que esta noche no vengo a cenar, he quedado con tu amiga de Pilates.

- ¿Con Lisa? Santana, te lo aviso, no te comportes con ella como con el resto, me gustaría conservar a alguna amigo aparte de vosotros dos, y entre Kurt y tú me estáis dejando sin amigos a los que llamar .

- No seas dramática Berry. Me voy que no llego.

Blaine al oír el sonido de los tacones de la latina acercándose trató de esconderse pero era demasiado tarde y al abrir la puerta corredera Santana lo vio parado en el pasillo.

Al principio no pareció reconocerlo pero cuando lo hizo le miro con una frialdad que Blaine solo la había visto utilizar para las personas que insultaban a Brittany.

- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué haces aquí hobbit?

- Yo… yo venía porque quería hablar con Kurt. ¿Está dentro?

- ¿ Tú en estos tres años te has vuelto más tonto de lo que ya eras o qué? Kurt no está y aunque estuviera, ¿te crees que le dejaría verte después de todo lo que le hiciste? ¡Vete ya o probaré en ti todo lo que aprendí en mi barrio! ¿Te acuerdas de Lima Heights?

- ¿Se puede saber con quién hablas Santana? – Rachel por detrás de su compañera de piso y miró con extrañeza al atemorizado moreno que se encontraba temblando en el umbral de la puerta. Siempre se había llevado bien con Santana y no había tenido que soportar esas escenas, pero tenía que admitir que ahora entendía a las personas que decían que era el ser más aterrador que habían conocido.

- ¿Blaine? ¿Eres tú?- Rachel escudriñó su rostro con atención.

- Yo solo quería hablar con Kurt, ¿puedo pasar? Os explicaré todo, el motivo de que esté aquí después de tanto tiempo.

- Kurt no está así que vete.

- ¡Santana! – le reprendió Rachel.

- Haz lo que quieras Berry, yo me tengo que ir a trabajar.- señaló con el dedo al joven a la vez que le decía- Te lo advierto enano de jardín, como vuelvas a herir a Kurt te arrancaré personalmente las pelotas. ¿He sido lo suficientemente clara?

Y tras decir eso, y sin esperar una respuesta se marchó.

- No le hagas caso Blaine. Me alegro de que Kurt no esté, creo que prefiero que me cuentes primero a mí lo que pasa antes de que hagas daño a Kurt innecesariamente. Pero no olvides que yo estaba aquí y que tampoco te guardo el mismo cariño que anteriormente. No seré tan bruta como Santana pero yo tampoco permitiré que le hagas daño de nuevo.

- Rachel lo entiendo ¿vale? Y créeme cuando te digo que lo último que quiero es que Kurt sufra de nuevo. He venido por un tema serio, y prefiero decírselo a Kurt en persona, pero también sé que no me dejarás verle y decírselo si antes tú no has evaluado la información.

- Veo que a pesar de los años sigues sabiendo como soy.-

- Fuimos buenos amigos. Verás Rachel sé que lo que tengo que contarle a Kut te va a molestar y que seguramente quieras pegarme cuando te enteres pero espero que seas capaz de dejarme acabar de contarte todo.

- Después de esto deseo más aún que Kurt no se entere, algo que me dice que lo harás sufrir de todos modos.

Blaine la miró con miedo pero decidió que lo mejor sería decirlo todo de una vez.

-Voy a casarme.

- ¿Qué?

Blaine la miró con la duda dibujada en su rostro, no sabía si Rachel no le había oído o en realidad prefería no haber escuchado lo que acababa de decir, aún así decidió repetir la frase.

- Que voy a casarme….con Eli y …yo quería, me gustaría que Kurt asistiese a la boda. Toma, esta es la invitación. Puedes venir si quieres y Santana también.- Blaine soltó toda esa información con la máxima velocidad que su respiración le permitió. Cuando hubo terminado bajó la mirada hacia su regazo esperando los gritos e insultos de la joven sentada en frente de él. Sin embargo, tras esperar unos minutos y no obtener respuesta decidió levantar la vista y al hacerlo se encontró con una Rachel que lo observaba con la boca ligeramente abierta debido a la impresión que la noticia le había causado. Blaine la miró preocupado al ver que la chica no reaccionaba, por ello le pilló totalmente desprevenido la cachetada que ella le dio en toda su mejilla izquierda.

- Rachel, ¿qué haces?- Blaine se frotaba la mejilla hinchada con suavidad y levantándose de la silla se alejó de la joven hasta que su espalda chocó contra la nevera de la improvisada cocina de la casa.

- ¿Cómo puedes venir aquí , presentarte en nuestra casa buscando a Kurt y pretender que él vaya a tu boda? Y no solo a tu boda, a tu boda con el tío con el que lo engañaste.

- Rachel escúchame, sé que suena raro y no es la mejor idea que he tenido, pero escúchame. Te contaré el motivo de mi decisión y entonces podrás juzgarme todo lo que quieras, pero antes de eso déjame hablar.

En un principio la joven dudó, pero después de mirar la cara de cachorrito arrepentido que Blaine le dirigía no fue capaz de resistirse.

Ese día Blaine le contó todo lo que pasó, desde porque se acostó con Eli , los motivos que le llevaron a ello, cómo se sintió después, los duros meses que pasó sin Kurt y cómo tras acabar su último año en Mckinley decidió mudarse a Los Ángeles. También le habló de Eli, de su reencuentro, de cómo este le pidió matrimonio y cómo mientras encargaba las invitaciones de su boda se dio cuenta de que necesitaba desesperadamente recuperar a Kurt como amigo.

* * *

Aunque el día anterior Blaine le había explicado todo a Rachel y le había dejado la invitación de la boda, con el encargo de que informase a Kurt de parte de lo ocurrido y de sus motivos para estar allí, Blaine seguía necesitando hablar con él. Y ese era exactamente el motivo de que se encontrase otra vez parado en el pasillo del departamento esperando a que alguien le abriese la puerta y rogando que no fuera Santana la encargada de hacerlo. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, sus ruegos no fueron escuchados y Santa apareció en su campo de visión cuando la pesada puerta de metal fue corrida hacia un lado.

- Hobbit, pasa.- Santana le dirigió una falsa sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.- Rachel me ha contado todo, y aunque no estoy de acuerdo, creo que le debes una explicación a Kurt. Así que pasa, siéntate y los tres juntos esperaremos a que la princesita vuelva del trabajo ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro.- No sería él quien trataría de llevarle la contraria a Santana.

A pesar de que las cosas estaban un poco mejor que el día anterior, Blaine no podía evitar sentir esa tensión en el ambiente y aunque tenía un miedo horrible a la reacción de Kurt, estaba deseando que apareciese por la puerta y pusiese fin a esa incómoda situación que se estaba viviendo en la cocina del apartamento.

Y en ese momento un fuerte ruido de pisadas, seguido por una rápida abertura de la puerta y un alto joven de cabellos castaños cruzando a toda velocidad por delante de ellos hasta llegar a su cuarto fue lo que Blaine había estado pidiéndo.

- Porcelana.- Santana llamó a Kurt, que se giró hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su angelical rostro. Sonrisa que desapareció completamente de su rostro al posar su mirada en Blaine.

Y en esos silenciosos y largos minutos en los que ambos se miraban fijamente Blaine pudo evaluar con atención los cambios que se habían producido en su anterior novio.

Kurt no solo parecía más alto de lo ya anteriormente era sino que su cuerpo también había cambiado. ¡ Y cómo había cambiado! Ahora poseía unos musculosos brazos que se distinguían a través de su cara blusa de color azul claro. Blaine lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no buscaba llamar la atención, pero aún así lo hacía..¡Y de qué forma! Blaine comenzó a sentirse incómodo en los ajustados pantalones que se había puesto ese día, y cruzó las piernas en un intento de ocultar lo que ya comenzaba a ser un secreto a gritos. Sobre todo para Santana, que lo miró con una sonrisa. Sin embargo Blaine no estaba teniendo suerte con su autocontrol, y menos aún cuando continuó observando al castaño y se fijó en los pantalones que este llevaba. Durante años le había visto llevar pantalones extremadamente ajustados, pero nunca tanto como los que en ese momento se acoplaban a su cuerpo como si se tratasen de una segunda piel.

Se reprendió a sí mismo por mirar de aquella manera al joven. Él no era su prometido y sin embargo con tan solo su presencia estaba logrando lo que Eli no conseguía a no ser que fuese con grandes intentos, ponerle como una moto. No podía pasarle eso, solo era Kurt, se conocía su cuerpo de memoria, había recorrido esa piel de porcelana con su lengua millones de veces. Aunque por otra parte, ese cuerpo había cambiado. Blaine deseó poder ver lo que se escondía tras esa ropa tan ajustada, quería volver a acariciar con su lengua todos y cada uno de los lunares que decoraban su espalda…Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y decidió poner fin a sus sucios pensamientos antes de que su erección aumentase más de lo que ya estaba.

Pero al levantar de nuevo la mirada, toda su excitación se perdió en lo más hondo. La mirada que Kurt le dirigía en ese momento…jamás creyó que vería en Kurt una expresión así, y menos aún dirigida a él.

- Santana, Rachel, ¿podéis dejarnos a solas? – dijo Kurt con voz fría y sin dejar de mirar ni un solo momento a Blaine.

- Kurt , ¿estás seguro?- le preguntó Rachel acercándose a él y colocando una mano sobre el hombre del joven en señal de apoyo, a lo que Kurt respondió con un leve asentimiento.- Recuerda lo que hablamos ayer Kurt. Escucha lo que tenga que decirte.

A pesar de que la chica le dijo eso al oído, Blaine lo escuchó a la perfección y una vez vio a ambas coger sus abrigos que se encontraban perfectamente colgados en el armario de la entrada y salir por la puerta, no sin antes dirigirles a ambos una mirada llena de preocupación, decidió que lo mejor sería decir algo. No creía poder soportar mucho tiempo la mirada de Kurt y su silencio.

- Kurt yo sé que esto es difícil, pero Rachel ya te ha avisado, así que más o menos sabes porque estoy aquí.

- Sí Blaine , ya sé el motivo de tu visita. Y desde que Rachel me lo dijo he querido preguntarte por qué. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

- Kurt necesito que entiendas las razones de mi decisión. Yo en ningún momento he querido hacerte daño. Sé que actué del peor modo cuando solo teníamos 17 años, pero las cosas han cambiado ahora. Ambos hemos crecido y hemos madurado, hemos sido buenos amigos, eres mi mejor amigo Kurt y te extraño muchísimo. No puedes seguir odiándome después de todo este tiempo.

- Blaine no puedes presentarte en mi casa después de 3 años y decirme eso. No después de cómo terminamos. Y menos aún con la excusa de que me extrañas como amigo. ¿O ya no te acuerdas de que lo nuestro fue algo mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad?

- Lo sé, lo recuerdo cada día de mi vida, pero ahora he rehecho mi vida y necesito borrar lo malo del pasado, empezar de nuevo y quiero que tú estés en ese nuevo inicio.

- No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. Blaine te-vas-a-casar-con-el-tipo-con-el-que-me-engañaste . ¿Esperas que sea tu dama de honor o qué ? ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! No después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, no Blaine no puedes. – la furia que Kurt llevaba tratando de ocultar salió al exterior, y sin poder contenerse agarró lo primero que encontró, que por suerte solo fue uno de los pintalabios de las chicas y se lo lanzó.

El joven Anderson logró esquivar el objeto, y se acercó hasta Kurt evitando así que este buscara algo más que lanzarle. Lo abrazó con fuerza por detrás a la vez que este comenzaba a sollozar descontroladamente y lentamente fue resbalando hasta el suelo, donde se quedó sentado sobre sus rodillas y llorando con desesperación. Blaine lo abrazó con más fuerza aún sin poder evitar las silenciosas lágrimas que también brotaban de sus ojos.

* * *

- Toma- Blaine le acercó una taza de té caliente. - ¿Estás más tranquilo?

- Sí. Blaine siento mi reacción. Todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa y no he reaccionado bien.

- Kurt lo entiendo. Al venir aquí sabía que iba a ser difícil pero no quiero que veas esto como un egoísmo por mi parte, de verdad creo que esto podría beneficiarnos mucho a ambos.

Kurt lo miró con atención , seguía siendo el mismo chico del que se enamoró con tan solo 16 años. Aunque eso sí , existían unos ligeros cambios que lo hacían ver aún más sexy de que Kurt recordaba. Su pelo seguía peinado de la misma forma, con esa gran cantidad de gel que aplastaba los preciosos rizos que había heredado de su madre, y su cuerpo era una auténtica mina de deseo para su propia excitación.

Blaine siempre había tenido un muy buen cuerpo, pero ahora parecía una estatua tallada por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos y centrándose en su taza de té le djo:

- Blaine deja de decir eso. Te vas a casar y tengo que admitir que no me hace gracia el novio pero eres mi amigo y quiero apoyarte. Yo superé hace tiempo lo nuestro, ya no te quiero. – el horror que sintió en el pecho al decir esas palabras era imposible de explicar, y era un sentimiento muy parecido al que Blaine sintió al escucharlas.

- Entonces…¿amigos otra vez?

- Claro, ese rollo se nos dio bien ¿no?

- Quiero que vengas a cenar conmigo hoy.

- Blaine…

- Solo una cena, como dos amigos que se reencuentran después de mucho tiempo y quedan para ponerse al tanto de las novedades.

- Hoy no creo que pueda Blaine, he quedado y además necesito algo más de tiempo. Dame unos días y luego te prometo que cenaré contigo y hablaremos de lo que tú quieras. Ahora mismo necesito tiempo para asimilar todo.

- Está bien. – Se levantó y cogiendo su chaqueta se acercó a la puerta con Kurt siguiéndole a escasa distancia.- Esta es mi tarjeta con mi número escrito. Cuando estés listo llámame.

- Lo haré. – Blaine le sonrió ligeramente y salió por la puerta.

* * *

Nada más escuchar el característico sonido del ascensor bajando Kurt se acercó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su móvil y lo cogió buscando con desesperación el número de la persona con la que más necesitaba hablar en ese momento.

- ¡Hola guapo! ¿Qué me cuentas?

- Ha estado aquí, acabo de hablar con él. ¿Puedes venir? Te necesito.- la desesperación en su voz era clara, incluso a través del teléfono, por lo que la persona que se hallaba al otro lado de la línea abandonó completamente el tono de broma y adoptó uno más serio.

- Claro Kurt, ahora mismo voy. ¿Pero tú estás bien?

- Sí , solo necesito que vengas.

- Estaré ahí en un cuarto de hora.

- Gracias Seb, a veces no sé que haría sin ti.

* * *

**¡Tacháaaaan! No me maten por dejarlo así .**

**¿Vieron que ya ha habido Klaine? Y queda mucho más, porque voy a dejar algo claro: Yo soy Klainer, pero mucho y por supuesto siempre quiero que mis niños estén juntos pero también soy partidaria de que a veces los personajes (y por consecuente los lectores) tienen que sufrir un poco. No desesperen, así las reconciliaciones y los finales son mejores ¿o no? Además tengo muchas ideas en mente para este fic, solo tengo que saber organizarlas bien. ¿Qué les pareció la conversación Klaine? ¿Y lo de Seb? **

**Para todos los que me preguntaron y expusieron sus dudas ante el tema, el Eli que he descrito es el Eli que Blaine ve, pero no os fiéis del juicio de una persona enamorada, a veces no es el adecuado. Aunque Blaine tampoco es tonto, recordad eso.**

**Cimari **: Me alegra que te haya gustado. A mí también me gusta el cambio de papeles, siempre sufre Kurt y no me gusta eso. Por el momento no sufren ninguno, no de la forma de estar celosos, pero en el futuro nunca se sabe. Tranquila que la llama Klaine volverá, antes o después. Espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Bonamore** : Es genial que te esté gustando. Sí Sebastian es genial y no pude evitar meterle en la historia, pero espero porque tiene mucho que decir aquí. La historia es Klaine por supuesto, pero antes nuestros protagonistas tendrán que madurar un poco y sufrir, lamentablemente sí, pero eso no quiere decir que todo vaya a ser dolor. Si de momento es rated T aunque seguramente lo cambie a rated M, no sé cómo se me dará pero yo lo intentaré. Espero que te haya gustado este tercer capítulo.

**¡Espero sus reviews ¡**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo que no fue y pudo ser**

**Resumen: ** _Han pasado cuatro años desde que Kurt y Blaine terminaron con su relación , en todo ese tiempo ninguno de ellos ha vuelto a saber nada del otro. Aunque todo podría cambiar cuando Kurt reciba la inesperada noticia de que Blaine va a casarse y nada más y nada menos que con el hombre con quien lo engañó. ¿ Y cómo reaccionará Kurt cuando Blaine le pida ayuda para organizar su boda y de paso retomar su amistad? _

**Disclaimer:** _Glee y sus personajes por desgracia no son míos, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan y Brad Falchuck, así como de Fox. Yo solo soy responsable de los errores que encontréis en la historia._

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, sé que el capítulo anterior fue un poco impactante, pero solo llevamos tres capítulos, dadle tiempo a la historia, todavía quedan muchas cosas por desarrollar. **

**Sé que dije que actualizaría cada semana, y siento muchísimo no haberlo hecho estas semanas pero entre lo de Cory y que luego me fui de vacaciones no pude escribir. **

**Antes que nada, quiero dedicar este capítulo a Cory, por ser una increíble persona que , por lo menos a mí, me enseñó muchísimas cosas. Y a quien voy a extrañar todos los días. Él era y es una de las razones de que sonría día a día no importa lo que diga la gente sobre su vida, fue una gran persona al que todos los gleeks vamos a extrañar siempre. Y creo que ahora lo más importante es que Lea y la familia y amigos de Cory reciban todo nuestro apoyo. **

**También quiero dedicárselo a Lea, no saben lo muchísimo que la admiro, no solo como artista sino como persona. Ella es un ejemplo para todos y tiene todo mi apoyo. Porque tal y como dijo, esto lo superaremos juntos. **

**Cory Monteith (1982-2013) Forever in our hearts**

**¡Disfruten la lectura !**

* * *

Su amistad comenzó un lluvioso día de septiembre unos dos años atrás. En teoría no debería estar lloviendo de la forma en que lo hacía, ya que tan solo una hora antes el tiempo era ideal para pasear por Central Park e incluso se podía ver a niños disfrutando de su último helado. Sin embargo era Nueva York una ciudad en la que podían pasar cosas espectaculares, en todos los sentidos. Y aunque había muchas personas que se habían visto afectadas por ese repentino cambio de temperatura, solo había uno que había decidido llevar sus zapatos de la nueva colección de Alexander Mcqueen, y ese era el motivo de que sus preciosos y carísimas botas estuviesen ahora destrozadas.

Kurt decidió que lo mejor sería descansar antes de continuar el largo camino en metro que le llevaría hasta el apartamento que compartía con Rachel y Santana.

Una pequeña cafetería con un luminoso letrero de color rojo en el que se podía leer Macy´s atrajo su atención. Estaba claro que el establecimiento había conocido días mejores.

En cualquier otro momento Kurt hubiese continuado su camino hasta hallar otro lugar mejor en el cual descansar, pero su cansancio y la intensa lluvia que golpeaba con fuerza las calles fueron claves en su decisión de optar por aquella cafetería.

En cuanto abrió la puerta del lugar Kurt se dio cuenta de que a pesar de la lluvia nadie había decidido refugiarse en aquel sitio, ya que este se encontraba repleto de sillas vacías, únicamente una solitaria mesa al fondo del bar esta ocupada por un joven de cabello castaño que lo observaba fijamente, pero él ya tenía suficientes problemas en ese momento como para preocuparse por un chico que había decidido comérsele con la mirada como si fuese un trozo de carne.

Se acercó a la barra y pidió un café a la robusta señora que lo observaba de arriba abajo y cuyos ojos brillaban con una lujuriosa mirada que asustó al joven y tras recibir el café de manos de la mujer se dirigió con rapidez hacia su mesa. Sin embargo las cosas no acababan allí, porque el chico que lo había estado observando se levantó de su mesa, agarró su café y tras dejar un billete sobre el mostrador y dirigirle una dulce sonrisa a la dependienta se acercó a la mesa de Kurt. La sonrisa continuaba en su cara.

- Kurt Hummel, quién diría que te encontraría en una cafetería como esta.

Kurt levantó la mirada y observó con mayor atención al joven frente a él. Tuvo observarlo con mucha atención para darse cuenta de quien era.

Sebastian.

El chico que durante su último curso en McKinley le hizo pasarlo tan mal, el chico del que tuvo tantos celos porque no dejaba de perseguir a Blaine.

Blaine.

Suspiró y sus ojos adquirieron un tono de triste melancolía al recordar los últimos acontecimientos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te alegras de verme?

-¿Tú que crees Sebastian?- dijo Kurt con aburrimiento. Se apresuró a recoger su café y esquivando a Sebastian salió por la puerta del local.

-¡Hey, Kurt! ¡Solo quiero que charlemos un rato!

Tal vez era porque ese día estaba más agotado de lo normal, o porque la lluvia no le permitía pensar con claridad o tal vez porque desde que Blaine y él cortaron se sentía más solo que nunca.

Fuese cual fuese el motivo, prefería no detenerse mucho a pensarlo. Estaba ahí en ese momento y auque en cualquier otra ocasión habría mandado a Sebastian a paseo, decidió aceptar su invitación.

Y resultó no ser una velada tan desagradable al fin y al cabo. Sebastian parecía haber cambiado bastante. Ya no era el mismo chico arrogante y creído que conoció en Lima Bean. Ahora era educado, respetuoso y…¿por qué no admitirlo? Gracioso.

Kurt no recordaba haber reído tanto desde que su relación con Blaine terminó.

Y esa no fue la última vez.

* * *

Toc Toc

¡VOY YOOO!- un arreglado Kurt Hummel pasó a toda prisa al lado de

una impresionada Santana que se había acercado a abrir la puerta y que no fue arrollada por el joven por pocos segundos.

Rachel, que se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo para cenar se acercó y centró su mirada en Kurt, este lucía impresionante.

Bueno, era Kurt y siempre iba perfectamente vestido pero esta vez era diferente, en su atuendo se veía que había puesto especial interés en lucir de la forma que lo hacía.

Llevaba un sencillo pero a la vez muy formal traje de color gris oscuro que hacía resaltar su inmaculada piel de porcelana con una camisa de color gris, unos tonos más oscuros que el traje y con una corbata gris perla de diminutos puntos. Además, para completar su conjunto se había peinado con infinito cuidado, dándole forma y consiguiendo dar a su cabello un aire informal a la vez que elegante.

-¿Tú sabes con quién a quedado? – le preguntó Rachel en un susurro a Santana.

- ¿Con alguno de sus múltiples novios?

- Kurt no se arregla tanto para sus citas con desconocidos. ¿No crees que haya quedado con…?

- ¿Con el hobbit? ¿Tú crees?- Santana se giró y le dirigió una mirada cargada de significado, y ambas, de forma sincronizada se acercaron a la puerta sigilosamente para evitar que Kurt las descubriese.

- ¡Hola!- Kurt sonreía ampliamente al nuevo invitado, sin embargo las chicas no conseguían ver de quién se trataba ya que el joven tapaba con su cuerpo al chico.

- Princesa, estás increíble.

Las caras de ambas chicas eran un auténtico poema. Reconocerían esa voz en cualquier sitio.

Sebastian.

Chicas me voy, no me esperéis despiertas- Kurt gritó por encima de su hombro, creyendo que las chicas se encontraban en sus habitaciones y no espiando detrás de la estantería de libros.

Agarró su abrigo, sonrió a Sebastian cuando este lo invitó a salir delante de él y desapareció por el

pasillo acompañado del alto joven.

¿Entonces eran ciertos los rumores? ¿Nick y Jeff? No me lo puedo creer.

- Pues sí, lo tenían bien escondido. Llevaban juntos 3 años.- Sebastian le sonrió de forma traviesa a la vez que pinchaba un tozo de su tarta de arándanos.

- ¿Tres años? ¿Y cómo os enterasteis ?

- Trent los pilló enrollándose en el cuarto de limpieza.

La cara de Kurt era un auténtico poema.

- Pobres, que vergüenza han debido de pasar.

- Si, tendrías que haber visto sus caras- Sebastian comenzó a reír al recordar lo ocurrido mientras Kurt trataba de concentrarse en lo que Sebastian le contaba y no en la adorable sonrisa del moreno que le estaba provocando sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado.

Sebastián paró de reír y cambió su expresión por una más seria al ver la incómoda sonrisa del castaño.

- ¿Estás bien ?

- Sí , es solo que todo esto… nosotros.. es extraño dada toda nuestra rivalidad anterior.

- No entiendo a donde pretendes llegar Kurt, ¿sigues odiándome? Te noto incómodo.

- No, no te odio. Has cambiado muchísimo Seb y me gusta como eres, y no estoy incómodo es solo que… no sé que me pasa contigo. Después de todo lo ocurrido con Blaine no sé si estoy preparado para otra relación y contigo me está pasando. Quiero estar contigo.

Tras decirlo Kurt bajó la mirada a su regazo. Se avergonzaba mucho de lo que acababa de decir. Normalmente en las relaciones él no era tan directo, aunque a decir verdad Blaine había sido la única persona con la que había mantenido una relación lo suficientemente seria. Tampoco es que tuviese mucha experiencia.

Sebastian se había quedado mudo de la impresión, Kurt era tan extremadamente adorable. No entendía como no se había fijado antes, parecía un ángel. Se arrepentía, se arrepentía mucho de que su obsesión por Blaine le hubiese impedido ver a la magnífica persona que tenía delante.

Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a Kurt, este levantó la mirada sorprendido por el inesperado gesto pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque en el mismo momento que abrió los labios estos fueron atrapados por la boca de Sebastian que lo besaba con fuerza y desesperación.

Kurt no reaccionó al principio, pero luego sorprendentemente para él respondió al beso del castaño.

Besarlo era raro, sí raro era la palabra. Ni bueno ni malo, solo raro.

Raro por el simple hecho de que no era Blaine. No eran sus suaves labios los que acariciaban los suyos, no eran sus experimentadas manos las que encendían cada parte de su cuerpo solo con tocarle, no eran sus desordenados rizos los que se enredaban entre sus dedos….

Sebastian era fantástico y si que era verdad que su fogosidad le atraía muchísimo pero no sentía esa sensación, esa sensación de volar varios metros por encima del suelo.

Esa era una sensación que solo había experimentado con Blaine.

Aún así, decidió darle una oportunidad. Ya era hora de olvidar a Blaine y rehacer su vida con otra persona.

* * *

Santana López estaba muy pero que muy cabreada ese día. Sí, como siempre había pasado lo mismo. El estúpido y gordo hipócrita de su jefe había decidido aumentar su turno esa noche, ¿por qué ? ¿Por qué hiciese falta personal? No por supuesto que no. Su razón era la venganza, sí la venganza.

Santana sonrió con perversidad al recordad el momento. Podía ser que ahora tuviese que pagar duramente por ello pero no se arrepentía para nada.

Desde el otro lado de la sala recibió la envenenada mirada de una de sus compañeras de trabajo que fruncía la boca formando una mueca de desagrado.

Santana levantó su mano derecha y la saludó con una sonrisa socarrona pintada en la cara. Se levantó del taburete y se acercó a ella con lentitud y contoneando las caderas.

- Lora, te veo radiante esta noche. ¿Tuviste una buena sesión de sexo anoche?

La aludida se giró hacia ella y la miró con odio.

- Oh, es cierto que ayer no pudiste salir con esa chica tan mona ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Stephanie?

- Tiffany – gruñó Lora.

- Oh, sí. Muy fogosa , por cierto. Buena elección, lástima que me prefirió a mí.

- Vete a la mierda, yo por lo menos en cuanto acabe mi turno me iré a casa, tú sin embargo…- al ver el cambio de expresión en la cara de su enemiga sonrió más ampliamente. – Disfruta de tu noche, ¿quién disfrutará esta noche de una buena sesión de sexo ? YO.

- ¡Santana! Hay aquí una nueva que necesita ser entrevistada y George está ocupado. Hazlo tú. –le avisó una de las encargadas del bar.

- ¡Voy!- se giró de nuevo hacia Lora y le dijo- Ándate con mucho cuidado enana porque te recuerdo que aquí soy yo la que manda.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

* * *

**BUENOO****¿qué os ha parecido?**

**De verdad que siento mucho, muchísimo no haber publicado antes pero llevo días en los que me ponía delante del ordenador, veía la hoja en blanco y no se me ocurría nada. Espero que les haya gustado, es más corto, lo sé pero de verdad no saben las ganas que tenía de acabar este capítulo. ¿Qué opinan de Kurtbastian? Tranquilos que no está todo dicho ¿Y de Santana ?**

**¡Espero sus reviews! **


End file.
